The objective of Microbiology Core is to provide support for Project 1 (Microbicidal Lactobacilli for Prevention of Genital Infection), project 3 (Trichomonas vaginalis and SLPI Mucosal Defenses) and project 4 (Iron- regulated Proteins and Gonococcal Infection. The core laboratory will provide cervical cultures for Neisseria gonorrhoeae, vaginal cultures for Trichomonas vaginalis, and evaluation for Gram-strained vaginal smears for bacterial vaginosis. Cultures of vaginal fluid will be evaluated for lactobacilli (H2O2+ and H2O2-), Mycoplasma hominis, Ureaplasma urealyticum, obligately anaerobic gram negative rods including Prevotella, Prophyromonas and Bacteroides, Gardnerella vaginalis, yeast, staphylococci, streptococci and coliforms. Chlamydia trachomatis will be detected by PCR within the clinical laboratory at Magee-Womens Hospitals, but the Microbiology Core personnel will be responsible for delivery of patient specimens to the clinical laboratory for testing. The microbiology core will assist project leaders in developing specimen collection and transport protocols, will provide appropriate specimen collection media to the clinical core sites, work with the biostatistical- epidemiology core on coding and processing the microbiologic data, and provide assistance in evaluation of microbiologic data for interim reports and manuscripts.